


Will you say 'I do' ?

by ProfessionalAssociation



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, I will be keeping those to a minimum and there will be no health regression, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Some angst, Will also feature many other Hades characters, just maybe charon getting a cold and hermes taking care of him, will have explicit chapters in the future but for now just an odd couple and charon's memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalAssociation/pseuds/ProfessionalAssociation
Summary: Charon has been through hell and back, battled through hardship and disease, and came out on top as a successful millionaire and respected businessman. So how was the scariest thing in the world proposing to his long time partner Hermes? He can't help but think back to how he got back to this point in the first place.Modern AU with chapters flashing between the present and the future.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excited to start my journey into modern Charon and Hermes with a fanfic full of LOST style flashbacks. As mentioned in the tags cw for mentions of cancer but I will try to keep it to a minimum. Also cw for medication and mentions of chronic pain. I will definitely not have Charon relapse at all so no worry of that. Just Hermes fretting over him if he catches a cold.  
> Other than that, just a romp between two men who love each other very much and Charon desperately trying to find out how he's going to propose to Hermes.

Lying awake in his hospital bed Charon's gaze wanes in and out at the wall opposite of him, breathes come in gasping waves, the sound inside his lungs rattled like a beggar looking for coins.

Slowing it to a halt, focusing all his senses on the conversation just outside his door, not caring for a single moment the pain it caused him to hold that breath. The news is not surprising anyway and he cares not for it being delivered to him in the sickeningly simplified ways the doctors thought a young teenager could handle.

He wanted only the practicality of it – what it meant for his chances and how exactly they were planning to combat it in the ensuing months. So he holds on, listening intently while the doctor thought he had fallen asleep in his bed, an exchange between the cool voice of his mother speaking in ways that Charon knew hid what she truly felt when responding to the doctor's explanations.

The cells that were meant to protect his body had only ravaged it further, having already marred his skin it was now partaking in the aiming for his lungs. In what was described as a rare instance of this it had reached his voice box leaving syllables useless. The most he would able to do is make sounds that were akin to a grunt or a rumbling growl from his chest but speech was spoken of as 'lost'.

Air entering again he snorts now that he has the information he wanted, even if the very action of it causes sharp pain; his speech had been long since a degrading thing and he had already resorted to waving impatiently for a pen and paper at times where they needed more than a nod or shake of the head.

Charon's acceptance of a life without spoken word had been anticipated and he was not going to dwell upon it as if his survival relied on being able to speak. Now he only wanted to know how they were going to rescue the parts of his body that truly mattered.

As they walk back him he bothers not for pretending he is asleep and ignores the surprised look at him from the medical staff that had been with his mother.

It was all at his request to her that they remain outside the door where he could hear, to force them to give him the information without any sugar coating. She had reluctance over it but the determination in his eyes when she voiced her reservations brought her to concede to his wishes.

He puts at his hand and in all her calm grace she strides across the room and sits on the side of his bed as if she had come back to him on her own, settling her open palm into his shaking fingers.

“You are not alone in this, my child.” There is a tremble that enters her voice upon the words ' _my child_ ' so quiet no one else in the room but he would have caught it. A part of her blames herself for delivering him into a world that would attack him so savagely with his own body, “This burden is one that we will carry out together.”

And he nods, firmly, though it makes him intake through his nose as his actions taxes him dearly he will not allow her to believe for long that blame is laid in her hands for his current existence. Because it would not be forever. Stubbornness was in the family line and he would not go down without a fight that would end in blood, fire, and hailstorm if he had to.

A thin finger lifts and begins to draw out the words in her open palm before he would fall into the sleep he had kept himself away from for far too long.

I

Will

Live

And just as this memory of a smile struggling onto her face with reverence for her child plays out it burns out with the opening of his eyes like a film reel being exposed to light. He is in his current place, with a bed far more comfortable than the stiffness of that hospital bed of his past. Those memories overtaking his dreams always felt so real, as if he was being transported back in time.

Well, if it was meant to teach him some kind of lesson about appreciation for his current state of being he was plenty appreciative enough already.

Groaning a particular stiffness had his taken to his neck, a hand placed on the back of it and turns it from side to side to try to crick it out with no avail.

No surprise, he sleeps as rigid as a board when his hospital days play out in his dreams and with morning pains already a catalyst leftover of beating his disease it makes for a morning of struggling to sit up in bed.

As the ringing in his ears passes and the world around him comes back into its place he perks up to the sound of distant singing coming from the bathroom. It is the voice of someone without proper training but could carry a tune nonetheless, a small smile splits his scarred lips.

He would not trade this greeting in the morning for most melodic voice on this planet. It signaled Hermes had returned from the ritual of his early morning run and was washing away the sweat from his long distance travels.

It does remind him to look at his side table where a glass with ice floating at the top to keep it cool sits on a coaster beside two pills neatly placed at its side. It is a not at all subtle reminder from his partner to remember to take his pain medication. Grimacing, his hand wrapped around the glass first taking a customary drink of the morning before chasing it with the dreaded medication.

He would not skip a day with his hawk eyed lover watching him, not after the last time he convinced himself he could skip a day.

Tossing his blanket off his legs Charon let the music carry him toward the bathroom while his limbs adjusted to the idea of walking once again. Opening the door without knocking Charon approached the shower of their large bathroom and pulled the glass door of it, revealing the bare Hermes beyond the steamed up glass.

Even as this was a daily occurrence with Charon, Hermes shoulders still jolted just shy of a jump before they sunk relieved at seeing it was just Charon.

“Dearest, you REALLY must start warning me if you're going to insist on doing that.” Hermes chimed, his hand pushing deep brown hair from his face to see Charon better in the falling water, “If I become too accustom to your intrusions I wont be ready to give someone the ol' one two punch if they decide to break in here while I'm carelessly waiting for you!” As he speaks he punches the air two with a playful motion following that with a with a wink.

Charon rolls his eyes, while he is amused with Hermes' little act but there was no one foolish enough to break into the house of Charon.

His security system was as highly regarded as his reputation with the elite. If someone managed to get past it and into his home to take his precious possessions he knew people outside of the law who could send a message of what it meant to mess with HIS space.

If they attempted to harm Hermes in the process …? Well, let the gods rest their soul and hope that the grim fate they would meet would be over quickly.

Once Hermes was finished with his rambling he leaned up to give Charon, who stood patiently with a hand around the door handle, exactly what he wanted.

The first kiss on his lips of the day, while damp with moisture from his shower he did not care as long as long as he received it. Sappy as it may be, he did not feel like doing anything productive with his day until he was given his morning kiss from Hermes, who was always happy to oblige. Once he was done talking anyway.

Charon closes the door for him finally and crosses the dark stone of their large bathroom to sit on the edge of the tub while Hermes began listing off the business as usual of the day. Outside of being his long time boyfriend he also stood as Charon's partner in crime, so to say. Everything was so digital nowadays and Charon just could not seem to catch up with it.

Hermes was enough of an angel to take one of many jobs in Charon's network as his very personal assistant, collecting the information from his emails and deliver the information to him each morning.

“So for your morning news it looks like your second favorite person in the world would like to schedule a meeting with you about listing some new products and – Hey !” Hermes with his keen eyes catches him taking a pack of cigarettes and matchbook out of the deep pockets of his pajama pants before he can light a matchstick up.

Ah, caught.

“You know the rules, fan on if you're going to smoke in this very room with me!” A bit of indignation in his voice with a stern finger pointing at the switch beside light, “Yes, up up, there's no need to be make a stink about it!”

Charon groans as he rises and walks across the bathroom once again to flick on the fan as he is ordered to do letting the annoying rumble fill the room and begin sucking in the steam from the room.

Alongside the rush of the shower water, it makes it all the more difficult to hear Hermes but there was just no way about it. If he wanted his morning smoke and to hear what his day consisted of it was Hermes rules first and foremost.

“Thank you!” He speaks in a voice that is meant to be pleased but has an extra pitch to it that fails to hide any displeasure Hermes had at the terrible habit. He knew not to fight Charon on his smoking any longer but he would get his way in every other facet of it.

Continuing on, Hermes washed the last of the conditioner from his hair speaking idly with the next piece of news, “And from the curt phrasing of his email I can surmise his son has once again skipped out on work again so he's in quite a mood. I would suggest not skipping a meeting with him today or he may take his wrath out on ending your contract... Sort of like he has done before, the impulsive git !”

Charon groans in frustration, taking a long drag of his cigarette, oh he hated the idea of meeting with Hades when Zagreus has put him into one of his 'moods'. It meant the drama of that family would bleed into his own given his brother Thanatos' relationship to the junior 'impulsive git' as Hermes worded it.

He left the cigarette hanging in his mouth hands and arms moving once Hermes turned in the shower to look toward him he asked his question, ' _Any messages from, Thanatos_?'

Hermes shakes his head while he reaches to turn off the shower making it far easier to hear him as he stepped out onto the rug and wrapped a fluffy deep purple towel around his waist, “Not since last I checked, he might be busy dealing with whatever tiff Zag has with his father now! Hypnos took the liberty of saying Good Morning however and I took the liberty of telling him I would get that straight to you the moment you woke up!”

He lifted a hand and waved at Charon in the slowest manner he could muster to imitate Hypnos, “So, Good Morning Charon.”

Charon stiffens at the mention of Hypnos trying to contact him over text message. He knows exactly why Hypnos was bothering him from this phone which was to hurry a response on the throwaway device he was currently using without Hermes' knowledge. Damn him, why couldn't his laziness also make him more **PATIENT**.

“It's good to see a loving brother sending his well wishes, my dearest!” He chirps, leaving a peck on Charon's forehead, flitting out of the room just as quickly with Charon letting out a grunt after him as a reminder to please not walk so quickly on floors he could very well slip on.

He lets out a puff of smoke, glad that Hermes was none the wiser to anything that could wake Hypnos of all people up early to send a pestering text. Hermes was not the type who liked to be left out in the dark, all information was something he had to be privy to. It was a good thing Charon was not one to take holidays all too seriously because a wrapped present was like a ticking time bomb for Hermes.

THIS needed to be a surprise and he was giving Hypnos the benefit of the doubt that he was not privy to any Zagreus and Hades drama before that given the development meant his plans were thrown all out of sorts.

Putting out his cigarette into an ash tray that rested on his side of the bathroom sink he journeys back into his room where Hermes is already taking out his own outfit for the day and laying it out on the bed. He's predictable, all things meant to flow with him if he had to go for a sudden run and themed in reds, whites, and golds.

The sneakers, all lined up on a shelf that was built for the very purpose of seating them, was Hermes favorite. It was the only thing he took time to decide on, running his fingers along the ones he was choosing between.

It was a surprise gift that Charon was able to get away with for his last birthday, having dedicated a large sum to a personal line of sneakers to Hermes which all sported wings lifted off the side of the shoes and pointed directly back as if in swift flight.

The color of each sneaker was a white but the colors of the wings shifted through a sunset hew to match his usual style. He never ran in them, they were designed to be run in but he always treated them as his 'nice' shoes and at least made an effort to not scuff them. Not that he succeeded, but they stayed in as good of condition as they could when on the feet of the constantly moving Hermes.

Charon moved over to his own closet, pretending to shuffle indecisive between his long black and purple trench coats but truly he was moving to the very back to check on something while Hermes stood distracted. Reaching his hand into an inside pocket of a coat he saved for very special occasions his fingers settled on it hearing the muted crinkle of paper. The receipt for a custom designed ring was placed within as the last place he thought Hermes would not go snooping into.

His heart beat with nerves that rarely ever shook him, he had battled hell and back and demanded respect from his own body and this world and yet... The idea of proposing to the love of his life felt like the most terrifying thing he could ever do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the past and Charon is about to meet the most unexpected little bird.

The afternoon sun leaks in through the window casting a purple haze into the dim room. Carefully placed crystals in the window nook sent dancing shades of violet around the room as the sun reflected through them.

Down at the street below there was a bustle of students returning home school returned to the large homes in the upscale neighborhood. One such teenager already sat at his desk scrawling away at an essay he was completing ahead of time.

From his past with faulty health all of his school had been done from home and even now that he was beyond on the mend there were concerns about exposing him to a whole school of people and subjecting his immune system to weakness.

Anyhow, he had already adjusted to the schooling from home so no need to change anything now when he was graduating that same year.

Just a few more sentences and it would be drafted and ready for a re-edit. He had a perfect ending line for it he just needed to get these final few words and--

– And the handle to his door made a turn and was pushed open without even a complimentary knock first. There stood Hypnos with his usual lackadaisical smile waiting for himself to be properly acknowledged. All he receives is an annoyed grunt in response with Charon ready to bang his head into the desk.

The line was gone, robbed by the moment stealing Hypnos who always seemed to sense when Charon was at a time where he could not be interrupted.

Sleeping and being nosy were his two biggest talents. He took it upon himself to fully embrace the annoying little brother stereotype given Thanatos was unwilling to act so brashly.

“Heeey Big Bro! Hope I didn't interrupt anything important.” With a tone that knew full well he had interrupted something important, “I got a really good proposition I want to sell you, so don't look so glum!”

Charon tries to move his hand in a shooing fashion so Hypnos would get out of there with whatever 'proposition' he had. The younger already had begun walking around his desk still with no invitation to be there and flopped down to sit on the edge of his bed. If Charon had the strength to he would have physically thrown him out.

Turning in his chair with his feet planted on the floor and expression unimpressed he stared pointedly at Hypnos silently baring into him: Hurry it up or get out.

To that Hypnos raised a hand with painted nails up to his mouth and yawned slow and long, whether it was on purpose or not it was DEFINITELY drawn out just to annoy Charon. Why couldn't he be more like Thanatos? The more polite of the twins who always knocked on his door first and waits to be given any indication he was allowed in before opening the door.

Once he had clasped his mouth closed Hypnos finally got to the point he was filling with unnecessary anticipation, “I've got myself a friend whose not doing so great in economics and needs someone to get him nice and caught up to speed. So I thought, hey ! Who has a big brother whose really really good at anything that involves money? Why, it's my big brother Charon!”

A quirk of the brow, the same elder brother who had been home schooled almost all his life and barely ever had interactions with anyone outside of close relatives and medical professionals? Hypnos thought HE of all people could act as a proper tutor for a failing high school student?

Already ready to dismiss it he had begun turning away with another grunt of disapproval, he was not suitable tutor material and he was not a charity, when Hypnos puts up a hand to stop him from turning back away, “Now wait don't you go giving up yet! He's offering to compensate you for your time – since I know how much you like making a little extra cash on the side in your day to day – and trust me, he can compensate you NICELY!”

There's emphasis on that word and Hypnos has a particular grin on his face that silently begs 'ask me more, ask me more.'

Normally, he would feign disinterest and leave Hypnos with no satisfaction given Hypnos always caved over time and told him what information he was withholding anyway. He was always dying to tell being a relentless gossiper.

Today he was feeling more merciful. He would not admit it was because he truly wanted to know why the identity of this person was such a big deal, he was just being nice is all.

'Who is it?' His hands move to question.

“One of the infamous kids of Zeus!” Hypnos announced as if this warranted any introduction at all, “Didn't think so when I looked at him he just seemed so … HAPPY.”

Charon has to raise a brow at Hypnos' very direct call out of the children who all sat under Zeus' umbrella of kin. Yes, that family had complications as far as the eye could see, it was the most hush hush discussion in the city. It did not matter if he was being unfaithful or convincing another person to cheat, the man would use his charisma and wealth to draw people into his net.

Even if that meant tearing entire family's apart, it did not matter as long as he got his way with his newest target.

The only redeeming quality that he seemed to possess was that he did not turn away a single child who was proven to be his own and welcomed them to take part in his seemingly infinite wealth. Though, some seemed to pleased enough the spoiled nature of their lives there were rumors that behind closed doors Zeus could be less than jovial like his public persona put up. Likely inspiring this call into question of just how happy the kids could be under his roof.

In the end, it was none of his business. All it did was prove that this kin of Zeus could indeed pay him a trained professional tutor's salary. So what?

'His family is wealthy, hire a real tutor.' This should be the end of it, he thought, such an obvious fix to the whole thing.

“Oh he could, but there's the hitch!” Hypnos interjects so quickly, almost speaking right over the final gesture of his signs, clearly having anticipated this suggestion, “Hermes doesn't really want big dad finding out about his grades because he doesn't want to test his patience! And well...” He taps his chin thoughtfully as if seeking a better way of saying his next piece, “Hermes can be super all over the place, he says people tend to lose patience with teaching him and besides...”

The cat like grin on his face softens unexpectedly, “And you might be one of the worlds biggest grumps with most things but you're actually pretty great at teaching anything that keeps you interested... Like math!”

And the joking tone is back burying any sign of sentiment that tended to be difficult in this family who were as emotionally repressed as they were stubborn.

He huffs, trying not to let the moment soften him at all with the suggestion of fond memories returning from when the twins were young and he was still in good health. When either struggled with math it would be he who stepped in and offered assistance. At the time, their mother was far too absorbed in her work to be of much help and so Charon took up roles as second parental unit in their lives at the time.

Before it just became too much to bare.

Math was his specialty and he did not want them to become so frustrated with it that they began to resent it. There was almost a level of satisfaction in bringing the duo understanding through his own steady methods.

The other did not appear to be taking his quiet thoughtfulness as a good sign, there was a sense of urgency in his voice he was trying and failing to hide, “Oh and you won't have to worry about too much about a language barrier ! When I told him about the sign language he was like 'A new language to learn? Why, that's right up my alley chief!' or something like that.” Leaning back into his casual form Hypnos shrugged, “Something about wanting to travel the world someday so learning every language he could get his hands on.”

The imitation was the fastest Hypnos had ever managed to speak in his life, at least in front of Charon, he did not pause for a moments breath between his words. It left Charon blinking and wondering if Hypnos was going to need a full nap after exerting that much energy in a couple sentences.

Relenting down he decides he might as well at the very least TRY and see how it goes, 'Fine... But he works on MY schedule.'

Hypnos beams up at him and suddenly Charon feels he should take it back. He does not like feeling as if there was another layer of this that was being hidden from him but Hypnos moves around Charon quickly enough that he cannot sign anything at him, “I'll text him right now! Don't worry brother, you wont regret this.”

With that he pulled the door closed behind him disappearing back down to his own room.

Charon had to wonder what in the world he had gotten himself into.

–

A fair amount of the day had been spent organizing his room into a place worthy of tutoring. Not that there was much to be done outside of moving the desk so it could more easily fit two chairs without being cramped with Thanatos' help. The room was already orderly enough to look like a well decorated office that happened to house a bed in the first place.

Atop it was neatly stacked the study notes he had prepared over the week for the other to follow. He doubted they would learn the basics of the signs necessary for communication before coming here.

Though the other was apparently only a year behind him, people of their age tended to have depleting attention spans and focused on fun first. Likely the reason this Hermes was falling behind in the first place.

He still felt … Beyond the people he was supposed to relate to, his life thus far had forced him to mature swiftly and now he was simply focused on getting through his final year of high school.

Attention was directed toward his door when the sound of the front one opened and Hypnos called out in a sing-song tune from the downstairs, “Chaaaron we're heere!”

A roll of the eyes at such an introduction he had half a mind to ignore it until Hypnos came to get him PROPERLY to introduce his friend instead of being so juvenile. To avoid coming off as a rude teacher however he moved to the hall and took only a few stairs down so Hermes could see him and know to follow upstairs.

Though, once he caught sight of Hermes he found himself needing to just … Look. He had no preconceived image of what Hermes was going to present himself as, what did that matter when they were simply going to be studying to bring his grades up?

Even so, he feels caught off guard just by his presence at the entrance of his home. As if someone had just flooded a pitch black room with incomprehensible light and his eyes were still adjusting to the sun spots.

He was noisy in the same way that Charon moved with silence, context unknown of this tail end of a conversation he continued chattering away about with full intention to finish it before anything else.

Hypnos' rendition of his speedy talk could not have done it justice even if he tried his hardest, if it had come out of anyone else it might have sounded like a sped up track. The sound of his voice matched perfectly with the way he jumped from word to word like it would waste his time if he gave any of them too much thought.

Even as he removed his sports jacket to put it on the coat rack he keeps his on with his gaze mostly on Hypnos, hand feeling around for a hook while he chats. His whole outfits were themed in whites, reds, and flaming oranges and with hair that looked wind swept back it gave him the effect like he had burst through the setting sun sky and stolen its colors along with him.

It's then that Hermes comes to the conclusion of his ramble and spots Charon at the top of the stairs, the ever present smile disappearing from his face in place of parted lips and staring up at him like the last word he spoke was the final one he was allowed.

Suddenly, Charon felt exposed with every patch of scarred skin on his face being picked apart under that gaze. He shifted uncomfortably, wondering if Hypnos had forgotten to note that detail or if the other had just doubted its details.

Yet, Hermes appears to make a fantastic recovery from that and his smile is plastered across his face like it had never left. Charon could have sworn the prior moment had never happened from how much of a breakneck change this was. In a roller coaster of emotions fashion, Hermes expression was now ecstatic.

“A pleasure to meet you, just a pleasure!” He calls up toward Charon, hand out and climbing the stairs looking as if he was not going to stop.

This forward momentum sends a pang of panic into Charon's chest making him react with instincts and retreat backward up the stairs in a stumble before he can be knocked over by the figure.

Stopping halfway up the sets, a hand grasping the mantle once again the two are left once again in a quiet limbo.

Just over Hermes' shoulder he can see Hypnos wincing and mouthing out 'oof' from the ground level. The proud and tall figure Charon had intended to make himself out to be was ruined minutes into Hermes being inside of their house. First impressions were everything and this was turning out to be fantastically bad.

“Oh uh...” Looking between his hand and the tall figure he almost knocked over just from his swift approach the other takes it back to his side while clearing his throat, “That is to say...”

Deep brown eyes search around before an idea lights up in them and his hand lifts in a fist and guides in a circular pattern over his own chest. 'Sorry,' he signs, with an equally apologetic look in his eyes.

The tenseness in Charon's shoulders lightens up, feeling an olive branch being offered in this way he decides to take quietly take it as he adjusts himself back to his proud posture, 'That's ok.'

“Right then!” Hermes chirps, with a wave of relief crashing into him, “We should get right to it my fine new friend.” Adjusting easily with the tension dissipating out of the air he reaches out his hand again managing to do it without charging for Charon this time, “I am Hermes and though I'm sure you've already been told that it's always nice to get it right from the person themselves, that's what I always like to say. It's a pleasure once again to make your acquaintance!”

Hesitantly, Charon places his hand into Hermes matching with his firmness to give him an almost business like handshake. Noting in that short moment, his hands were intensely warm, overpowering his chilled temperature with ease, and the inside of his palm and fingers felt calloused with use.

When his hands were free he nods in confirmation, spelling out his own name with the signs, Hermes nodding along with each letter.

“Charon, lovely name, just lovely. I'll be seeing you, Hypnos!” Hermes calls down the stairs, but Hypnos is already disappearing around the corner toward the kitchen for his usual snack and nap combination following school, “He's told me all about you, you know. How smart you are! I'm relying on you pal to really turn things around for me.”

Charon pivots at the entrance to his room immediately beginning to speak with his hands upon that comment, 'Your success depends on you.'

Hermes stops and teeth sinking into his bottom lip while he thinks over, “Sorry mate, uh... I caught part of that but only that something is depending on me.”

He had forgotten for a moment that even though Hermes had studied his language clearly, the person he was working with was not completely fluent like the rest of his household leaving his hands frozen in the air.

Thinking about it, he was impressed Hermes caught as much as he did being a beginner. With pauses inbetween he spells out the word using letters instead.

“Ah my success! You are right, you are truly right my friend, that was my mistake speaking with so much reliance on you. Do not worry, I'll be whipped into shape in no time.” Making the assumption already that they would be working in the room Charon stood by Hermes stepped past him and within.

He was worse than Hypnos, that much Charon surmised.

The smaller figure whistles as he enters within, eyes traveling around the shelves he had installed into the walls at an equal distance around the room, “Those are some genuine antiques aren't they, my friend? Not that I'm an expert in that field but I know the real deal when I see it.”

Charon stays stiff at the desk for a few seconds – he had meant to go right into studying but Hermes looked at his collection with such fascination. Yes, he liked to collect old things that were imbued with gold, the only type of gift he ever accepted outside of money.

Two crossroads had opened up for him, either wave Hermes impatiently over to the desk and get going with their first study session or educate him over his collection. No one ever really asked about it given strangers were rarely ever let up to his room and family were already well aware of their histories.

Standing beside Hermes his hands begin moving, pointing to the first and begins giving its information from its place of origin to age.

Hermes was surprisingly patient, nodding along when he understood and giving a 'don't know that one' when they came upon a word he did not know yet, allowing Charon to spell it for him. He would say the word aloud to himself imitate the sign with a satisfied nod.

He was serious about properly learning and did not appear to be faking his interest, whistling again when Charon pointed out anything particularly expensive or old.

He felt … Like something had lit up within him. This was the most he had ever just stood and interacted with someone his own age range. It was foreign to him but it felt nice nonetheless.

“You'll have to tell me more later, I don't want to seem like I'm trying to use your wonderful items to get out of studying.” Hermes said, settling into his chair with bright eyes angled up at Charon expectantly.

He wanted to know more? Charon nods to him, hoping his expression did not look too confused. How could someone like Hermes exist? There must be something he was hiding and the joy he felt was replaced with cautious suspicion.

Beginning their study session he put up a reminder to keep a safe blockade between himself and Hermes. He was just someone he was teaching, nothing more than that.

It would never be anything more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was curious in regards to the next chapter, I had intended to flash forward again but would anyone prefer that or would you rather stay in the past next chapter to learn more about Hermes and Charon's development ?  
> I can certainly do either and I'm a little on the fence right now on which I'd prefer personally !  
> All in all, I hope you guys are enjoying this and hope to hear from you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has honestly been done for a week now I was just struggling to update the draft due to work being really busy and also being unsure how to end it.   
> I finally settled with myself to get it up and I'm at least happy with the word count! I'm hoping to up the word count next chapter, especially as we'll be getting back into the past again and there will be many confused feelings on Charon's part.  
> Which is always a delight to write.  
> If there's anything wrong with this chapter please feel free to let me know I'm pretty tired while posting it!  
> It's been quite a busy week.

“Can we take the motorcycle today?”

Hermes speaks about it as if that horrendous automobile belonged to both of them equally, the thought of getting onto the back of that thing making Charon give a reactionary wince. His head shook quickly, for the good of his heart he was not going to be Hermes' passenger in any sense of the word any time soon.

It was like the devil possessed him every time.

“Oh come on! I promise I wont go as fast as last time! I was just really feeling the road!” Hermes practically whines, looking up at him with a flutter of his long lashes at Charon. Had it been anything else, Charon would have been been weakened at the knees by that look to bowed to exactly what Hermes wanted.

However, the memory of helplessly clinging onto Hermes while he dipped in and out of traffic as if the vehicle was invisible was sobering enough to allow him to stand his ground. The time before that Hermes was 'really feeling the road' and just the same Charon got off the back of it shaken and feeling made of putty. He had never appreciated the sight of a city sidewalk like he did then.

'Truck.' He signs back simply as a reminder of their very close call with a semi-truck the last time Hermes got him to ride the vehicle.

He walks with a headstrong pace down the side of the parking garage which safely held his own vehicle before Hermes could grab onto him and try to drag him toward his prized golden motorcycle.

“Oh come on, my form getting around it was completely flawless! Besides, do you see what time it is? We could avoid so much traffic if we just take the bike and -- Ugh, fine you big grump.” Hermes was had planted his feet at the entrance of the garage and calling after him with his claims. The further Charon walked away the less he knew his case had any legs.

And could only defiantly hold still for so long.

Relief spread over Charon when he heard the pad of sneakers hitting the pavement behind him with the pouting Hermes catching back up with him at his side. He lifts an arm to wrap it around Hermes gratefully for the rest of their walk and it is enough to soften his shorter partner to the relatively slower ride.

When they both slipped into the car and the keys turned in the ignition the flat computer screen on the front automatically lit up displaying he had a text message from Thanatos. Hesitating in pressing the Read Message button he reminded himself of Thanatos' commitment to not raising suspicions to Charon's little secret.

His fingertip hit the button, a transcript popping up as an electronic message read the text aloud through the car's speakers, 'My Apologies for any complications the current events may cause in your day. I am working things out with Zagreus. Good luck in the mean time.'

The monotone sound of the computer nearly matched Thanatos' polite voice perfectly, at least it would have if it weren't for the lack of any waver within it that came when problems arose with his boyfriend and his father, Hades.

“Poor lad,” Hermes sighed out, rubbing a hand against the back of his neatly combed back hair, “Gotta say, I feel why Zagreus is acting so brashly. I'd be acting out too if my good ol' Pops was expecting me to drop everything I love in life to pick up the family company. That falls on poor Athena...”

Charon moved his head in agreement, handing over the phone for Hermes to send a polite reply in a tone befitting Charon while he drove.

These matters affected them all no matter how much Charon did not like it. In a sick kind of way, there was a chance Charon would not have had the amazing boost into the business of death if it had not been for the tense relationship between Zagreus and Hades in the first place.

What started out as a playground friendship with Thanatos turned into their home being a safe haven for Zagreus any time he and his father got into a particularly bad dispute.

The boy had made a habit ever since he was small of sneaking into the house to sleep in Thanatos' room to which their mother had eventually cleared out a guest room to act as Zagreus' room away from home. Especially as they became older and there could be less trust put in Zagreus and Thanatos being left alone in the same bed every evening.

This shaky chord between father and son gave Charon the perfect through line to Hades himself. A working relationship he was well aware Thanatos' boyfriend still held some hard feelings toward him for taking advantage of.

Though, it was still a mystery to him as to why Hades was so determined for the son he had a turbulent relationship with at most to take over the company. Perhaps it was spite. Perhaps he saw something better in Zagreus if he put more effort into his desk job.

Either way, Zagreus made no secret of how much he detested the company itself.

As he had once said in a loud spitting tone before all of of them at a company party, ' _I have no interest in providing my assistance on this rotten commercialization of the dead, thank you very much_.'

A shot at both his father's and Charon's own industry, which provided the accessories like coffins and third party businesses for funerals, to Hades who worked more directly with running the organization of the event itself.

Zagreus in all his strangely empathetic senses made no secret of how robbing of grieving families the prices of their practices were. Well, he was right and Charon had no intent to back out of it however, no matter how much Zagreus' sentimental little bleeding heart may feel about it.

Still, though he had this disaster of a family to thank for his current successful position it would have been nice if whatever newest dispute they had over Zagreus wanting to stay in athletics and Hades wanting him behind a desk could have waited a week more.

Someone as impulsive as Zagreus likely did not even think until everything had been said and done that he had complicated a plan that was not about him.

Charon was finding himself split in his feelings about the setback the more he committed it to thought.

On the one hand, having more time meant he could perfect how he was going to go about proposing.

On the other hand, it gave him more time to work himself up on the idea that maybe Hermes was opposed to the institutionalized idea of marriage and would reject his proposal in favor of staying boyfriends.

Only jokes had been made about the concept of them being married on Hermes end. Once when they were within a shop purchasing a dress Hermes' mother's birthday he had taken a flowing white dress off of the rack and held it up to himself asking if he should wear it to their wedding.

Charon would be lying if he said that the thought of Hermes bathed in sunlight with the trailing layers of that jeweled wedding dress did not invade his mind for the rest of the day.

However, hat had been a joke, he was taking many risks in proposing without consulting Hermes over his stance on marriage. Perhaps he was a little too old fashioned at times for Hermes' very modern way of thinking.

His ringed fingers thrummed on the wheel while he drove along knowing that there was a mountain of complications he was confronting for the chance to get on one knee for his hyperactive bird with this and it was only then that words filled his ears--

“Charon? Charon darling, come on now, come back to earth with the rest of us we love and miss you down here, we would love it if you joined us again.” Hermes voice faded in, catching his attention as he had been speaking while and he was a world away the entire time, ignoring the very person he was thinking about.

Wonderful, that certainly looked good that he was tuning him out.

Charon gave him a glance with only a momentary shift of his eyes off the road to let him know he was listening now before putting his gaze back on the road ahead.

“Right then, you missed your turn back there.” He gestured with his thumb back toward the opposite direction they had come from.

Eyes went wide, the layout of the city he was now seeing through clear vision being one that went deeper toward the downtown area. He was continuing down the street that bypassed the headquarters of Hades building by a few streets already.

Cursing silently to himself he got into a lane that would force him to do a U-Turn back in the direction of the building. The thrumming of his fingers on the wheel gained agitation as this light always proved itself to be an absolute nightmare.

He was going to be late to his meeting with an already moody Hades at this point.

“You are so off today, my love!” Hermes said with a rolling laughter, normally being the one who became nearly claustrophobic when waiting at red lights, he looked almost comfortable there. As if they had switched places completely he settled back into his chair turned to face Charon, “Did you have a weird dream? You have been a little off today, I've noticed. Wrong side of the bed or wrong side of your dreams?”

Well, in a sense he had, it had been so long since he had any dreams about that far back in his youth. He supposed the stress of his nowadays were manifesting his memories to act as some sort of lesson of where he was now compared to then.

This afforded him an excuse through Hermes' assumption over his out of character spacing off. He spelled out the word 'dream' for him and once again Hermes seemed satisfied with that answer.

“You should give Hypnos a phone and have him interpret it for you.” Hermes suggested, only bolstered by Charon's groan as a response. Looking down at his own device as his fingers started moving rapidly starting the beginning of a text, “I'll have him read our planets today or our signs uh-- Whatever it was he likes to do!”

Relief spread over him, this was a good enough distraction for Hermes so he did not argue him reaching out for one of Hypnos' readings. He did the whole art of reading through astrology just the suggestion of truths through vague hand waving, but at least it meant Hermes had something else to focus on.

More than that, though he found Hypnos to be annoying in more ways than one, he was pleased they had never stopped being close friends even after Charon had swept Hermes off his feet. Something the both of them argued happened the other way around but... Still.

There were only so many changes in character he could get away with before his partner begin to grow suspicious.

He reminded himself who he was: Charon, he was calm, cool, and calculated. He bent to no person and held cryptid like status to anyone who did not know him personally.

And he was about to get chewed out by a very frustrated Hades.

At least, that was what he had been expecting. Entering the large office of the equally gargantuan man he appeared more tired than anything. His head held in one of his hands he spoke as if he was still adjusting past a massive hangover with the exhausted way he discussed the next prices of the shipment of supplies Charon's company would be providing.

Hermes did not help the situation much as Charon's translator as 'reading the room' had never been one of his strong suits. His speech, quick as it was to read every symbol Charon made, was too imposing for a mood as foul as Hades was now.

Charon attempted to slow down his signs in order to quell the situation but if given too much time inbetween reading Hermes would jump onto a new subject, making jokes about the business likely far too current for Hades to even come close to understanding. Charon dropped his hands the moment he saw Hades expression shift but it was a little too late.

“Would you stop changing the blasted subject, boy!” He snaps with a large fist colliding with the table, making Hermes jump in his seat.

Hermes shocked expression goes to Charon for guidance, he was thankful Hermes knew not to proceed any further after that. Charon's hand moves to touch his leg gently underneath the desk nodding subtlety toward the door.

He frowns in return but Charon stares back insistently. To make this meeting go well Charon on his own needed to reign it back in.

“Coffee, I think what we all need is a good cuppa' Joe, that's what I think boss.” Hermes announced, standing with a strained smile, whatever snarky commentary he had geared up for Hades causing the corner of his mouth to twitch with the effort to hold back from saying something audacious and ruin any ties with Hades Charon had worked to keep.

Stiffly, he marches out of the room giving Charon time to ease the situation over.

A large hand rubs over Hades brow muttering in a disgruntled voice, a slight bit of embarrassment tinging his tone from his outburst, “I do not know how you deal with him sometimes.”

This receives a pointed look from Charon, one that does not need his signs to say, 'Watch what you say next.'

Though keeping good relations with Hades' business was important enough to him to send Hermes out when it seemed Hades was too aggravated for his energy he would NOT accept anything being said against him, especially behind his back.

Even this man could become uncomfortable under that gaze, clearing his voice with one last personal note, “Feel lucky you do not have children, Charon. They will run you ragged and see everything you do as a threat to their freedom no matter what you do... Now, let us continue as we were.”

There were a few invoices to categorize and papers to sign off on, as Charon had nothing to say on the matters of Hades personal life with his son.

He would find out the necessary details from Thanatos later he was sure. By the time Hermes had returned with a cup in hand from the break room Charon was already standing up from his seat with a final shake of the hand with Hades..

“Ah, would you look at that, to late to have a proper three way coffee date. Enjoy, sir!” Hermes put the cup on the desk that was such a pale brown it was likely more creamer and milk than it was coffee.

Hades was lost for words staring into it, expression akin to someone who was being served with a dead insect very clearly floating on the surface.

He flitted out the door, humming to himself as Charon followed in tow. He leaned into the back of the elevator with Hermes, while Hermes selected the garage level on the pad of many floors in the building. Composure was lasting longer than he expected for Hermes, a smile splitting his lips and glancing from floor to ceiling as if searching for something to prevent him from what was to come.

Less than a minute passed before Hermes' boisterous and full laughter mingled with Charon's rasp own as they fed off one another energy in the small space.

“D-Did you see his face?” He announced fully leaning himself against the elevator wall, “Oh man, I know I should not have but Charon I could not resist! You do understand I could not resist right? I think he could USE a little more sweetness in his life personally!”

This was done with the utter knowledge that Hades in public took his coffee as black as the darkest depths of the ocean. Though, Zagreus had let them in on a little secret that Hades had a bit of a sweet tooth that he hid as to avoid ruining his brooding persona.

Charon reached and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and brought Hermes in to place a gentle kiss on his forehead, staring down at his Trickster lovingly with a small smile across his scarred lips. He did not believe that the seemingly innocent act of giving an overly milky cup of coffee would pose any risk to their business ventures after everything was said and done document wise.

Thus, no harm no foul.

Hermes blinked up at him, back to smiling himself, “So I'm forgiven then?”

Charon give his nose a light flick that he even had to ask, how in the world could he be mad at such a power play by Hermes?

“Superb!” Hermes said, with an arm wrapping around Charon's own putting his cheek onto Charon's arm, “You know, I know you've always got other things to do after those meetings. Set up some people to make phone calls, sign some other stuff, have the guys in the basement beaten up for information.” A jest which amused Charon greatly given the conspiratorial like suspicions that he actually took part in unsavory activities, “But I was wondering... If you would go on a date with me instead.”

In a playful way only for Hermes eyes to see, Charon placed a hand to his chest feigning for him a look of surprise, making a silent expression of 'Who? Me?'

“Yes, you cutie!” He responds, leaning his chest fully into his arms and placing his chin on Charon's bicep gazing up toward him, his tone flirtatious, “Do you have a man, honey? Because I was hoping to spend the whole day with you, so I hope you're not taken!” The flutter of those lashes made an appearance once again, this time capturing Charon with ease.

He was in the palm of Hermes hand and there was no refusing it this time. After all the stress he was putting into the idea of marrying Hermes and the drama of the Hades family, he was ready to escape for a little while from it all with Hermes himself.

He presses the button of the first floor to interrupt the elevator's descent down to the basement level of the building. The car could stay there until they got back after all, no one would go near it knowing it was Charon's parking spot.

He knew exactly where Hermes was going to whisk him off to before it could even be said.

Only a couple blocks away was a corner shop that Charon aesthetic always looked utterly out of place at but Hermes fit right in like a perfect puzzle piece.

The homey little shop was run by a musician duo whose fame was mainly in the Indie scene but big enough that they received patrons whose entire purpose of being their was based on the fan fare of a small stage where the husband would perform and the wife joined him in when she was not tending to customers.

Hermes had formed a friendship with the shops owner from years of coming there after classes before they had even struck gold with their music and Eurydice lit up at the sight of the two of them, “Well hey there hon, I see you brought your dark protector today. Always great to see you two together.”

She gave Charon an equally bright smile who gave a gesture of the head in greeting in return.

Since the first time he wandered in at Hermes side, Eurydice was one of the few found little intimidation with him. Enough of a healthy respect to know he could be but what reason did she have to ignite it?

So he was treated with the same playful banter which Hermes received. It was... Nice, though he would not join he did not mind being referred to in their conversation. Though, it was still taking her husband time to catch sight of him hovering over Hermes and knowing he was a person and not some shade following in his stead.

“You know it! We're going on a bit of a picnic today, I'm sure knowing you, you have some good recommendations for such an occasion?” Hermes chattered back with her, eyes ghosting over the menu.

'It always makes life a little more exciting to let someone order for you.' He had told Charon once, 'It's like a mini adventure in taste.'

So far, that had only failed them a few times but never within this shop. Eurydice had an eye for what would capture the taste of the particular customer she was serving.

“Got just the package for you and I'll throw in an extra few plates and cutlery for Charon back there.” She sent him a wink, knowing full the times he ate in the shop that while he enjoyed the food he was not the type to eat anything with his hands.

Even the Gyro he would cut into pieces using a fork and knife, in a way that was described to make him look elegant despite being given hand food.

She goes into the back and begins preparing their order, her voice joins with ease along with Orpheus who sat on the stage seemingly not noticing that anyone new was there while he played and sang. Hermes leaned back against the counter, eyes shutting and elbows touching it to just enjoy the sound. Charon preferred to watch him, the way his chin tucked backward, revealing his sharp chin continuing back into soft features. The relaxation that momentary took over him while he simply listened.

“Here you go, you lovebirds.” Eurydice unknowingly interrupted his moment, handing a bag with a couple boxes and the promised extras was placed on the counter taking Hermes out of his trance. Perking up, he handed his card over to her with a quick thanks. “And I'll say its a beautiful day out there for a picnic, make sure your man gets sunscreen on him.” She says with a nod at Charon, even he feels a little surprised by the comment, “I know you can spend all the time in the world out in the sun but pretty sure your partner would come out looking like a boiled lobster.”

“I'll be sure to watch out for him!” Hermes called out, snickering softly at the face he made when they spoke of him so bluntly.

Though he knew they were right, this large brim hat did not singularly hold the function of acting as a statement piece. He did not need any symptoms deciding to rear their ugly heads just because the sun had shown down on him a little too intently one day.

Down toward the less building ridden part of the city they traveled hand in hand together while Hermes discussed any gossip he had read online about his favorite vendors as of late on fan forums. City asphalt and concrete turned into a vast and lush green park that was emptied of people during the day.

Kids ran in circles around each other near the well cared for gardens of flowers and others threw disks through the air for pets to catch. Friends and couples gathered in social circles around the large fountain in the center, chatting there as a point of meeting.

Some made their way toward a taller greenery, which acted as a mini maze to find their way out of. Others took their same idea but were more prepared with blankets and food in cases, obviously arriving with the full intent to have a lovely meal outside.

Given this was so out of the blue they had nothing of the sort. Only each other, a fresh bag from a Gyro shop, and Charon's nearly floor length coats. A good enough substitute for a blanket one could say.

He was glad he purposely had not taken one of his favorites out or he would have forced them to make a detour to buy a whole new blanket just to avoid getting anything on one of his favored designers coats.

Once Hermes found them a good clearing away from others Charon removed his coat from his arms and in a sweeping motion placed it over the soft grass.

Hermes tossed himself back onto it with a sigh, respectfully setting the food off of it to avoid any direct food damage even if the risk was already there with the two of them eating on top of it. Charon handed him a wrapped package but did not get a plate yet himself.

First, he was surveying the area, assuring that no one was looking. A restaurant atmosphere was just fine, but there was a particular strange feeling that gripped him being out in a place that was generally not his usual environment to eat in. He needed absolute confirmation that no one was looking but in the midst of that Hermes tugged on his sleeve.

“Oh come on now, I know you're hungry.” He said with a mouth half full of food, he took a container out that housed thickly cut fries and putting his own food aside he patted his lap, “Come on now, you can cove the side of your head with your hat. Let me spoil you for a bit.”

Charon blinks, his mind needing a moment to put together what Hermes was offering. To lay his head on his – extremely nice – thighs and be hand fed? Charon makes one last check around, sure this time no one was near enough to bother them.

Sliding back he puts the back of his head into Hermes lap, Hermes assisting him in moving the hat so it could still shade his face from the sun but act as a barrier for any resident park goers as well.

“Comfy?”

Charon nods, and though this was not the most romantic thing that they have done together, he finds the view of Hermes from this point to be enough to give rise to a slight redness in his hallow cheeks.

“Good.” Hermes says, satisfied with this he takes the first sliced potato out of the box and puts it up to Charon's parted lips, still finding this a little odd, accepts the food and this act of being hand fed. Only a few in and the food was replaced with Hermes lips in a soft kiss.

He was glad as ever that he was not successful in his initial attempts to drive Hermes away from him. That the fear and anxiety which gripped him when being shown true care from a person whom was not family did not rip apart the forming relationship with Hermes.

Who he would have been without Hermes?

He did not want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if anyone would like to find me on twitter!  
> SFW twitter: https://twitter.com/shamblingabby  
> NSFW twitter (please only follow if you are 18+): https://twitter.com/BottomThan

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter ! I'm full on into this pairing now so I desperately wanted to contribute to the community.


End file.
